Que Ginny sea Feliz
by muminSarita
Summary: Un suspiro de paz es todo lo que Draco y Ginny han necesitado para amarse. Esta es la historia de un sentimiento que trasciende a la Guerra y un deseo de Navidad cumplido de una forma extraña.


¡Saludos decembrinos!

Pues nada, aquí utilizando los personajes de la gran J. para el reto navideño del grupo de Facebook "Drinny, Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!"

Tenía ganas de escribir algo tragicón y por alguna razón en estos días me dio por bajar de I-tunes "You raise me up" con Josh Groban y con esa canción de fondo, me senté a escribir. Este es el extraño resultado.

Escrito con todo cariño, como siempre.

Feliz navidad.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"**QUE GINNY SEA FELIZ"**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

El bosque, vacío, infinito.

Un castillo en las llamas, un vacío en el espacio y el tiempo donde la memoria se pierde.

La escalera de piedra, fragmentos de cosas, de personas.

Una joven camina al encuentro de un hombre que le tiende la mano, besa con dulzura la suya cuando ella al fin lo alcanza y luego la acerca más para besar su sien, la comisura de sus labios, su cuello. El viento les revuelve el pelo sobre el rostro. Al crepitar de las llamas cercanas, los gritos, el llanto, los luchadores, a todo le falta el sonido. Ajenos a todo, amagan sonrisas, hablan de algo, pero a su alrededor solo hay silencio. Y tiempo. Todo desaparece en ese espacio que les pertenece. El bosque, el castillo, la batalla, ellos mismos. Los que se dicen adiós en medio de todo, los que están a punto de desaparecer con todo el resto.

**D & G**

Cuando despierto, Harry no está a mi lado y en la casa reina el silencio. Estamos a la mitad de diciembre y salgo de la cama temblando de frío, me visto apresuradamente y me dirijo a la cocina. Lo encuentro con la varita en la mano y una cafetera.

-Buenos días – me dice sin mirarme -, ¿café?

-Sí, gracias –contesto buscando sus ojos, al encontrarlos bajo en seguida la mirada, cohibida. La noche ha sido extraña.

-¿Has dormido bien? –me pregunta sentándose frente a mí, aunque no vuelve a mirarme, sus ojos se dirigen a algún punto detrás de mí.

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-También. –Luego añade apresuradamente-: Estuviste hablando en sueños, otra vez.

Es un reproche, debería haber adivinado que vendría. Juego un momento con la taza que ha puesto delante de mí hasta que decido irme de allí.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude? –me pregunta acercándose a mí, luego acaricia una de mis manos delicadamente.

-Debo irme –musito pensando en lo frío que me parece el gesto que pretende ser cálido.

Harry está de acuerdo en dejarme ir una vez que he bebido el café, me ciñó la capa al cuello tratando de mantenerme tibia y luego me meto en la chimenea para ir a dar a mi casa. Lo que queda de ella, quiero decir. El resto, lo ha arrasado todo la guerra.

**D & G**

Sentado en una de las terrazas de su Mansión, la que ya no le pertenece, Draco Malfoy fuma un cigarrillo, le sigue otro y otro mientras se dedica a pensar en la última batalla en la que se vio forzado a participar y se pasa un cigarro completo pensando en lo que ha sido de su vida.

Odia su vida.

Odia todo lo que sucedió después de ella se fue.

**D & G**

Recorro los pasillos de la casa de mi tía Muriel hasta que encuentro a mamá. Está muy ocupada, como siempre. Dejo que me sirva el desayuno como a todos los habitantes de la casa y luego espero el momento oportuno para contarle que he pasado la noche con Luna porque se me ha hecho tarde. Como si no tuviera la certeza de que Harry le avisó que estaba con él ¿cómo más podría ser en los tiempos que vivimos?

He llegado a preguntarme si esto de la guerra no es sino una costumbre, estúpida y difícil de arrancar, como muchas otras. O sí es que todavía nos queda algo por lo que luchar. Incluso a veces, en el medio de una batalla, cuando esquivo ases de luz verde y lanzo hechizos de desarme a lo que se mueve, me pregunto si es que me quedan razones para no dejarme alcanzar.

Por la tarde me dirijo a una de las estancias donde George y Ron se dedican a entretener a un puñado de niños que aún sueñan con Hogwarts y toda la magia que encerraban sus muros. Les cuentan historias sobre los bellas que eran las navidades y lo que los elfos domésticos podían hacer y los niños sonríen sin imaginar que el castillo está en ruinas y tomado por mortífagos.

A pesar de mí misma, me siento a escuchar. Tengo mi propia versión de muchas de las historias que se están contando: La última navidad que Hogwarts albergó un colegio, por ejemplo.

Ese año, en realidad no quería volver al colegio. La primera batalla de Hogwarts había tenido lugar en mayo y el lugar estaba apenas listo cuando termino el verano para recibir de nuevo a los estudiantes. Yo había perdido un hermano y a un montón de amigos a los que ni siquiera había terminado de llorar. El castillo plagado de recuerdos de todos ellos era el último lugar en el que hubiera querido estar.

Llegué tarde a mis clases el primer día. Un hecho destacado porque el rumbo de mi historia cambió por esa razón.

Había un solo lugar disponible cuando entre al aula de encantamientos y sin pensarlo mucho me dirigí a este y simplemente me senté con la sensación de que me movía a cámara lenta. "Hola, Malfoy", hubiera querido decirle, en cambio tomé asiento sin decir nada. "Hola, Weasley", podría haberme dicho, pero no lo hizo, no dijo nada, porque era él.

Draco Malfoy, mortífago, traidor, ¿redimido? Estaba en Hogwarts después de la derrota de Voldemort para graduarse. Y yo, de repente, compartía el pupitre en clase de encantamientos con él. Nadie lo quería cerca y nadie se molestaba tampoco en disimularlo. Fue circunstancial que yo ocupara el sitio junto a él en esa y en todas las clases que siguieron. Así empezamos aquel último año.

Pasó más de un mes antes que intercambiáramos miradas siquiera, yo podría haberme sentado en sus rodillas y él hubiese podido no reaccionar. De reojo, a veces yo miraba su nuca, sus cabellos rubio platinado, percibía el aroma que soltaba su túnica cuando se movía y me preguntaba cuánto tardaría en gastarse otra finísima pluma.

Aquello estaba bien, Draco me acogía con una indiferencia que agradecía, la mayoría de mis amigos había vuelto al colegio pero ninguno parecía saber cómo tratarme después de todo lo vivido el año anterior. Y yo tampoco sabía ya cómo tratarlos a ellos. Realmente me encontraba a gusto en el reino de Malfoy. Y Draco era un gobernante taciturno y desconfiado que nunca rebasaba las fronteras de su reino. Sin el apoyo de sus compañeros de Slytherin, había dejado de hacer guerra o tener relaciones comerciales con otros reinos.

La primera vez que me pidió un apunte que a él se le había quedado incompleto, casi me alegré. Llegué incluso a creer que se trataba de un excusa para irse saliendo de su trinchera, pero me equivoque, copió las últimas líneas de mi pergamino, me lo devolvió y volvimos al silencio.

Pasé de las clases del día que siguió, a pesar de saber que los terrenos no eran seguros de andar a solas por la cantidad de criaturas que no habían terminado de ser expulsadas después de la batalla. Pero necesitaba vaciar mi mente. Sentí el corazón en la garganta cuando me percaté de que me estaban siguiendo, dentro de mi túnica, apreté la varita con tanta fuerza que sentía que iba a triturarse, los terrenos no eran seguros y había sido una estupidez deambular así como así por ellos. De repente, alguien me adelantó y se detuvo a mirarme, me dejo boquiabierta. Delante de mí, más silencioso que nunca, estaba él, Draco Malfoy, el nuevo rey del mutismo.

-Vaya, eres tú… -me escuché decir de pronto-. Me has asustado.

Algo debió haber visto en mi rostro abrumado esa mañana porque sin pronunciar palabra, con un movimiento rápido y preciso se acercó a mí y me cogió una mano.

-No es el mejor sitio para pasear –mencionó serio.

-Necesitaba…

Me quede sin palabras, me di cuenta de que estábamos escudriñándonos uno al otro y supe que me había sonrojado por el calor que sentí en mi rostro.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí a las ocho y media de una mañana que amenazaba con tormenta dejando que me cogiera de la mano de alguien como Draco Malfoy? ¿En qué estaba pensando él mientras ambos continuábamos nuestros paseos por los terrenos del colegio, él con su escoba al hombro y yo sin poder mirar otra cosa que la punta de mis zapatos?

De repente sacó una caja de dulces de su bolsillo y me preguntó si me apetecía uno. Debí abrir los ojos como platos y él rompió a reír. Nunca lo había visto reír y de repente, lo tenía a un lado mío, sonriendo sinceramente por mi desbalanceo, con el sol que se asomaba tras una nube gris iluminándole los ojos.

Los terrenos húmedos me parecieron preciosos en ese instante.

**D & G**

La mansión Malfoy bulle durante todo el día. Es bien sabido por todos que toda la orden del fénix va a estar reunida para la nochebuena, no se conoce el sitio de la reunión, pero por medio de sus espías, Lord Voldemort sabe que Molly Weasley se ha aferrado a reunir a los miembros para una cena cada año.

Bueno, pues sólo es cuestión de atraerlos, quizá estén ebrios, al menos desprevenidos, que disfruten de la fiesta mientras puedan porque no va a durarles mucho.

Draco, como todos los demás mortífagos que quedan se prepara para la batalla: túnica, máscara y varita. Por último, extrae de uno de sus cajones una larga cadena de plata que termina en una placa tosca del mismo metal, esta todo renegrido por el tiempo que pasa guardado pero eso es lo de menos. Cada vez que sale a una batalla, hay posibilidades de que muera. Y si va a hacerlo, pues que sea utilizando el colgante que Ginevra le dio tanto tiempo atrás.

¿Cuántos años de Guerra son ya? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis? ¿Cuántas son ya las noches que ha pasado lejos de ella? Exhala pesadamente evocando el último recuerdo de ella, la ha visto en la batalla del ministerio unas semanas atrás, después de al menos un par de años. Y la encontró fuerte, violenta y mortal.

Ya no quedaba nada de su sonrisa de niña, se había cortado los rizos rojos de un modo más o menos masculino y se arrebujaba en su capa mientras lanzaba acertados y letales hechizos. Y ella no lo había visto a él, no había sabido que aquel debajo de la máscara al que alcanzó con un reducto había sido él, que se había distraído con su presencia.

-Ginevra…

¿Estaría ella en la batalla de esa noche? ¿Le reconocería esta vez? ¿Se enfrentarían? ¿Tendría el valor de asesinarla llegado el momento? ¿Podría ella asesinarle a él? Después de que la ha visto unas semanas atrás, parece que su imagen se la hubieran cocido a las retinas y entonces todo gira en torno a ella, de quien ahora no sabe nada.

**D & G**

El sitio elegido para la cena de Navidad de este año fue la casa de Fleur y Bill, hace tiempo no me sentía con la necesidad ni la obligación de arreglarme, pero para esa noche, tengo una ridícula túnica que Harry me ha mandado a hacer. Necesito poner algo de mi parte si quiero mantenerlo a mi lado, y sí quiero. A pesar de todo lo que soy, de los errores que he cometido en estos años, él es bueno, noble y me quiere. Se merece que al menos esta noche use la túnica y este aceptablemente arreglada.

¿Quién cose túnicas en estos tiempos? Es una pregunta estúpida, pero no sé, se me ocurre.

**D & G**

En casa de Bill, todo está tranquilo, llegamos temprano y nos dedicamos a reforzar los hechizos de protección que durante años han ocultado la casa, pronto el lugar se llena de gente y yo, me dedico a ver en qué ayudo a mi madre y a Fleur en la cocina.

En mi mente, siguen estando los recuerdos que me trajeron las historias de George y Ron. Mi madre me llama la atención varias veces para que no descuide los guisos antes de enviarme a dar una vuelta por la sala y saludar a todos. No lo dice, pero sé que le decepciona que no tenga su habilidad para la cocina ni el interés en la actividad.

Me encuentro con Harry, por supuesto, cuando este llega, a pesar de lo cansado que luce tras todos estos años de adversidad, sigue siendo un chico muy guapo, sus ojos son cálidos y ya no me miran con reproche como esta mañana.

Todos saben lo que ocurrió entre Draco Malfoy y yo durante la segunda y última batalla de Hogwarts, cuando el castillo se destruyó definitivamente, saben que a veces aún tengo pesadillas en las que le ruego que sea valiente y se quede conmigo y aunque no quieran, me perdonan por ello, como si se tratara simplemente de una debilidad, como si lo hubiera hecho por nobleza y no creyeran que el realidad lo amé.

Lo amé.

En pasado, sí.

Aceptó de buena gana todos los besos que Harry quiere darme e incluso lo dejo hablar sobre las cosas que haremos cuando por fin esto termine. Me cuenta algo acerca de la misión que él, Ron y Hermione han perseguido durante todos estos años y que si la completan y seguimos ganando cuando nos enfrentamos a mortífagos, pronto veremos la paz. Finjo que le creo, y que después de todo este tiempo sigue importándome la paz.

La paz.

Esa ilusión cándida y frágil de la que disfrute por apenas una temporada en el reino del silencio.

A lo mejor ya ni siquiera sabemos vivir en ella.

Pero es Navidad, me recuerdo. Algo de esperanza se me debería pegar de los que están reunidos ahí. De mis pequeños sobrinos, de la ilusión con la que esperan regalos, de mi madre, que sigue reuniéndonos como familia, o del propio Harry, que me trata con paciencia y cariño. Como si yo fuera la misma Ginny que él dejo sola en Hogwarts por dos años.

En el primero fui valiente y luche por la causa de Harry Potter que era la de mi familia y mía también. En el segundo, lo fui todavía más, le dije que sí a un amor por todos lados imposible, acepte a un hombre con un pasado oscuro, que sin embargo le dio sentido a cada instante vivido con él. Y que al final, cuando la guerra estalló una segunda vez, también me abandono para irse a luchar con los suyos.

**D & G**

Despierto asustada, los brazos de Harry me agitan sin delicadeza, ordena que me levante.

Alguien, de algún lugar ha enviado un patronus, hay un ataque. Vamos a salir a la batalla.

Aún llevo puesta la túnica nueva y con el tiempo encima, no me detengo a cambiarme, me pongo botas, bufanda y meto todo mi cabello en un gorro de lana, sostengo mi varita con fuerza y de la mano de Harry, nos preparamos para aparecernos en el sitio indicado por el patronus. Él aprieta sus labios contra los míos justo antes de desaparecer.

-Lo prometo, lo prometo… -le escuchó decir-. Llegará la paz.

**D & G**

Parece que tengo el corazón en las sienes, me zumban los oídos y por el momento, me cuesta respirar. Fue una estupidez alejarme de Harry así, al menos debí poner más atención hacia dónde estaba corriendo.

Percibo una presencia en la habitación aunque soy incapaz de distinguirla con la poquísima luz que hay, me detengo a pensar si debo encender mi varita con el riesgo de delatar mi posición.

Sigo sin lograr normalizar mi respiración.

Y es entonces cuando al fin, distingo una figura oscura delante de mí.

Un mortífago, sin lugar a dudas. La figura de la muerte que se acerca a mí.

Y apunta su varita a mi rostro, como puedo, levanto la mía también y el "petrificus" muere en mis labios cuando la mano del mortífago se adelanta hacia la mía. Es perturbador y siento que voy a desmayarme mientras pienso que debí haber disfrutado más de mi última cena.

**D & G**

Draco desliza la varita sobre su rostro en ese momento para retirarse la máscara. Es él, es él, carajo. Y quiere que Ginevra lo sepa. Que lo mate después si es lo que desea, pero que sepa que es él.

La mira doblarse hacia un costado y comprende que se encuentra herida, quiere sujetarla pero ella no se lo permite, le da una mirada agresiva, que le recuerda que no tuvo el valor de luchar por ella.

-Ginevra… -musita anhelante.

Por toda respuesta, ella se saca el gorro de lana y lo usa para limpiarse los ojos que se han llenado de lágrimas. Sus ojos le recorren el rostro a Draco, esta distinto a la última vez que lo encontró en batalla, un par de años atrás. Por aquel entonces la batalla tuvo lugar cerca de una playa y Ginny recuerda con completa nitidez el chorro de luz verde que dio en el suelo a menos de un paso de ella, como un recordatorio de que Draco era un mortífago que asesinaba a aurores y que ella era un auror, que supuestamente debía darle caza.

Ella también esta distinta a la última vez que le escuchó decir su nombre, mientras Hogwarts se derrumbaba prácticamente detrás de ellos. Pero al volver a sentirlo cerca, llamarla con esa voz que denotaba tantísima hambre de ella, sabe que dentro; quizás oculto por todo el dolor acumulado en esos años de batallas, muerte y pérdidas, pero dentro de ella, todavía existe un amor profundo por Draco Malfoy.

-Me perseguiste hasta aquí a propósito –murmura tras mirar a su alrededor, la batalla está teniendo sede otra vez en el ministerio de magia y ellos se encuentran en una sala con una sola entrada.

Draco responde con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Al menos ella se da cuenta.

-¿Qué quieres?

Ginny lo observa negar con la cabeza con toda incredulidad. Han pasado demasiadas cosas durante esos años como para borrarlas, los dos son ahora asesinos consagrados y ambos pueden notar en el rostro del otro el paso de todas aquellas tragedias.

-¿A qué esperas para asesinarme? –dispara ella, su mirada todavía la de un animal amenazado- ¡hazlo ya! –parece exigirle-. ¡Van a matarte a ti si me dejas ir!

-No es que me deje pendientes atrás –responde él tranquilo.

-¡No me tengas compasión sólo porque te amé como idiota! –le grita ella y acerca la punta de la varita de Draco a su sien.

-¿Me amaste? ¿Es que lo has podido dejar atrás? –sisea furioso-. ¡Pues entonces dime cómo! Si es que ya no me amas, dime cómo… - Su propia furia hace que corte la frase.

Ginny no tiene ni idea de lo qué responder, no sabe en qué momento ha retrocedido tanto que el cuerpo de Draco prácticamente la aprisiona contra una columna. Le sigue amando y acaba de darse cuenta, que cuando diga su nombre, su voz va a estar cargada con el mismo anhelo con que él ha pronunciado el suyo. Es tan suya en esos momentos como lo fue en el último año en Hogwarts, cuando era la princesa de su pupitre.

-Respóndeme – insta él, sus ojos grises vacíos de expresión, su furia, visible en las venas que le saltan en la sien.

Ella responde retrocediendo un imposible paso más y es entonces que nota la cadena en el cuello de Draco, un dedo tembloroso se acerca al pecho de él y extrae el colgante de debajo de su túnica, el tosco colgante en el que se ven la D y la M que ella misma talló en el metal.

Se miran fijamente un segundo y luego sus ojos, los de ambos, vuelven a dirigirse a la placa. He ahí algo sólido y tangible, después de todos esos años. Al segundo siguiente sus bocas se encuentran ahogadas una por la otra. Ginny deja de sentir la herida en el flanco y Draco decide que pueden olvidarlo todo.

-Vámonos de aquí –susurra todavía contra los labios de ella.

-Van a asesinarnos a los dos –suelta ella sin miedo, es una certeza y no le importa. Como si siempre hubiera sabido que el final iba a llegarles así.

-Es nochebuena, Ginevra. Ten algo de fe –menciona él casi divertido por su ocurrencia.

-Tú sabes que eso no importa, van a perseguirnos hasta el fin del mundo.

-Pero estaríamos juntos.

Ginny deja de temblar en ese instante, igual que aquella primera vez, en los terrenos del colegio, simplemente deja que Draco la tome de la mano. Porque ambos entienden ahora que ese breve período de paz ocurrió por ellos, para que se encontraran. Para que pudieran conocerse y acompañar sus soledades. Porque la guerra volvió poco después, cuando sus sentimientos ya habían crecido lo suficiente como para trascender todo aquello. Como para que pudieran detener el tiempo, ahí, otra vez. Tal como lo habían hecho durante la caída de Hogwarts.

**D & G**

He cometido muchos errores en mi vida, como haber vuelto al colegio tras la primera batalla de Hogwarts solo para darles el gusto a mis padres de verme graduada. O haberme quedado dormida el primer día y haber llegado tarde a clases. O haber accedido a sentarme en el pupitre aislado de Draco Malfoy. O haber salido a los terrenos aquella mañana plomiza y haberlo visto sonreír. O haber empezado a preocuparme por él, o buscarlo, no haberme alejado de él cuando comprendí que me estaba enamorando, cuando me di cuenta que algo real nos estaba pasando.

En mis recuerdos de la última navidad que vio el colegio Hogwarts esta él, cálido y frío, silencioso y extraño; esta su boca besando mis manos, subiendo hasta mi cuello, buscándome los labios sin encontrar resistencia por ningún lado, su figura delante de una chimenea, copas con ponche de frutas y nosotros para degustarnos la noche entera. La mejor navidad de mi vida, cuando no quise ir a casa y enfrentar la navidad sin Fred, con el pequeño Teddy huérfano, me quede en Hogwarts donde todo lo ajeno me reconfortaba. Y él se quedó conmigo. ¡Qué irónico que lo haya estado pensando esa misma mañana!

Fue otro error, lo sé. Pero en una vida en la que el camino siempre lo tuve marcado por otros, el poder decidir a quién amar, el poder equivocarme tan estúpidamente, fue un lujo.

Y ahora de pronto, después de todos aquellos errores, de la vida rígida y supervisada por todos que le ha seguido, tengo mi futuro al alcance de una sola palabra.

-Vámonos de aquí –escucho insistir a Draco.

Y como tantas otras veces en su presencia, el mundo a nuestro alrededor desaparece y no tengo dudas cuando respondo:

-Sí.

**D & G**

En ese preciso instante, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley irrumpen en la habitación, jadeantes y magullados, deslizan el haz de luz de sus varitas por la habitación vacía. Y entonces, colgada de una de las columnas, Ron encuentra el colgante de plata en el que se ven la D y la G y comprende que Ginny ha estado en esa habitación. Y que ya no está más.

-Se ha ido –escucha decir a Harry a su espalda. Ambos han visto ese pedazo de metal antes.

-Se ha ido con él –confirma Ron al ver la máscara de mortífago en el suelo.

Y de alguna forma, ambos entienden que no van a volver a ver a ninguno de los dos.

Harry se recarga en la columna y Ron le vigila la espalda mientras se hace a la idea de que ha perdido a Ginny. De repente ve al niño que vivió sonreír y le interroga con la mirada.

-Creí que no viviría para presenciar un milagro navideño –murmura.

-¿Qué?

-Un milagro navideño, Ron –explica Harry como si fuera la cosa más simple-. Que en medio de esta maldita guerra, en esta jodida batalla, después de todos estos años, ellos al fin hayan coincidido… me parece un milagro.

-¿Sabías que esto podía pasar? –pregunta Ron descolocado.

-Ella nunca dejo de amarlo, Ron.

-Lo imaginaba… quiero decir que…

-No tienes que reconfortarme, Ron. Conozco a tu hermana y espero que sea feliz.

Y en efecto, Harry está tranquilo. Espera que lejos de todo aquello, Ginny pueda por fin sanar sus heridas y disfrutar de la vida, cierra los ojos y agradece a la fuerza divina que le ha concedido su deseo "Que Ginny sea feliz, que Ginny, de alguna forma, vuelva a ser una persona feliz". Bueno, pues parece que su deseo se ha cumplido ese año, de una forma extraña, diferente a como lo había imaginado, pero se ha cumplido.

**D & G**

El mundo mágico, tal como me prometió Harry, encontró la paz unos meses después de aquella noche. Pero Draco y yo, nunca volvimos a Inglaterra. ¿Para qué hacernos ese daño?

Hoy vuelve a ser nochebuena y no me arrepiento ya de ninguna de las decisiones que me llevaron al Ministerio de magia esa noche y luego a esa habitación con Draco. Esta noche, al igual que en aquella de nuestra adolescencia, está listo el ponche, el cordero y los dulces. Fuego arde en la pequeña estancia y el ambiente huele a canela. Estamos nosotros en paz, celebrando y dando gracias porque estamos vivos, juntos y enamorados como nunca. Porque hemos ido sanando al fin gracias al amor ¿no es de eso de lo que se trata? ¿De brindar esta noche por todo lo que tenemos?

-Bueno –le digo entusiasmada cuando es mi turno de levantar la copa-. Por nosotros.

-Por nosotros –repite él y la distancia entre Draco y yo se cierra con un beso.

-Feliz navidad –le susurro en el segundo que me concede para respirar.

Su cara se llena con aquella sonrisa de la que me enamore una vez y vuelve a besarme para que recuerde lo mucho que me gustan esas noches es las que cae nieve afuera y nos quedamos dentro, al calor de la chimenea.

ooooooooooooooooo

**D & G**

**oooooooooooo**

Aquí termina este experimento. Escrita en muchos tiempos y personas, espero que al final haya tenido coherencia y que les haya gustado. Tenía ganas ya de escribir algo así: trágico pero que no dejara de ser romanticón…

Trataré de actualizar mis fanfics pronto, créanme que avanzo, pero la idea de entrar a un reto de fics navideños realmente me sedujo, aunque tal vez este no sea el fic más navideño de todos, porque los tiempos son apenas un telón para la historia. Empecé con algo de lo más fluffy y a nada de comenzar me di cuenta que nomás no era lo que yo quería. Espero que no les haya parecido demasiado malo, en estos días me paso a leer y comentar el resto de los fics participantes.

¡Mucha suerte a todas! ¡Gracias por mantener el espíritu Drinny un año más!

Muy felices fiestas y un abrazo a todas :D


End file.
